The present teachings relate generally to tissue engineering, and more specifically to systems and methods to enable the transfer of tissue from one medium to another.
In the course of development of viable bioprinted tissue, there can be a need to transplant a printed structure to, for example, but not limited to, address growth needs of the tissue. In some configurations, the process of bioprinting can involve depositing cell-laden bioinks into a medium. During the initial maturation phase, extracellular matrix (ECM) is secreted and organized by the cells. The cells can gain short range order and the first elements of structural integrity at this stage, and can, at initial printing and/or during the maturation phase, surround the medium. If the structure that is being formed requires movement to a location to continue growing, one issue can be the relative frailty of the tissue structure. What is needed is a means for moving the structure that can preserve the integrity of the structure.